


Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (and Natasha)

by NanashiKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, it's all i know how to write, oc is not a miraculous holder, she's just been asked by master fu to help keep their secrets, so they have someone that they can safely talk to, the Miraculous series just with a character added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanashiKitsune/pseuds/NanashiKitsune
Summary: Natasha Hale has been given a very important job by the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses; Secret Keeper. Can she handle it, or will her friends drive her crazy?Not an official work just yet. I want to know if anyone would be interested in this. Please comment your thoughts if you have any!





	Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (and Natasha)

**Natasha Hale**

Nickname: Tash/Tasha, Nat

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Family: Andrea (mother), Matthew (father)

Friends: Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Kim, Max, Alix, Ivan, and Mylene

Best Friend: Alix Kubdal

Enemies: Hawkmoth, Lila, Chloe, Sabrina (sometimes)

Likes: Writing, Jagged Stone, Fang

Dislikes: Liars, Lila

 

Natasha is a close friend to both Marinette and Adrien. On the day that Master Fu chose the new Ladybug and Cat Noir, he also decided to make Natasha the new secret keeper. Knowing that her friends would have to carry their burden alone if she didn't accept the role, Natasha happily jumped into chaos. 


End file.
